narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozradowana osada (tom)
Rozradowana osada (歓呼の里!!, Kanko no Sato!!) jest 48. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 443 "Spotkanie" (対面!!, Taimen!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto usuwa pręty z Paina. O Caminho Deva é derrotado. Após perceber que os receptores negros estavam emitindo chakra, Naruto remove os receptores negros do corpo do Caminho Deva e analisa-os, em seguida, usa um deles para identificar o autor da destruição em Konoha. Enquanto isso, em Konoha, todos são avisados sobre a vitória de Naruto, fazendo alguns ninjas irem em direção de Naruto, a fim de protegê-lo de algum tipo de ataque surpreso. Quando reúnem-se, eles oferecem ajuda para derrotar o verdadeiro autor da destruição, mas Naruto nega e diz que precisaria fazer isto sozinho. Naruto revoltado com a situação que encontra-se, vendo que alguns não acreditavam que ele poderia fazer a paz de modo sensato, ele cita que não estaria indo na localização do autor para matá-lo, e sim que estava fazendo aquilo para que ele soubesse os verdadeiros motivos para que aquilo acontecesse. Rozdział 444 "Odpowiedź" (答, Kotae) right|thumb|159px|Nagato budzi Rinnegana. Naruto se reúne com Nagato, que tenta uma última tentativa de capturá-lo, mas que torna-se falho, uma vez que está em uma situação debilitadora. Naruto então começa a fazer seu discurso, dizendo que embora não possa perdoar Nagato pelos crimes cometidos, ele gostaria de ter a oportunidade de conversar com ele, antes que possa decidir qual será o futuro de ambos. Já que os dois eram alunos de Jiraiya, Naruto pergunta como Nagato poderia abandonar todas as filosifias de Jiraiya sobre a paz, e o que levou-o a tomar esta iniciativa de destruição. Interessado em saber o que Naruto acha sobre sua pessoa, Nagato explica que quando ele era apenas uma criança, os ninjas de Konoha havia matado seus pais à sua frente. Desamparado e muito chocado com a cena, Nagato foi capaz de despertar o Rinnegan e vingar a morte de seus pais. Rozdział 445 "Ponad światem" (世界の天辺, Sekai no Teppen) left|thumb|159px|Yahiko deklaruje swój cel światowej dominacji. Após a morte de seus pais, Nagato começou a vagar por Amegakure à procurar de comida, algo que estava em extrema crise devido os acontecimentos da Segunda Guerra Mundial Ninja. Quando ele estava prestes a morrer de fome, ele foi encontrado por outros órfãos da guerra, que mais tarde tornariam-se seus companheiros, Konan e Yahiko. Eles o salvou e tornou-se uma espécie de família para ele, mas infelizmente, eles não conseguiram escapar dos terríveis ataques da guerra. Abalado com as contínuas mortes que ocorriam, Yahiko prometeu governar o mundo, e estabelecer a paz mundial, uma filosofia que após a morte de seu companheiro, Nagato continuou. Rozdział 446 "Chcę ich chronić" (ただ二人を守もりたい, Tada Futari o Mamoritai) right|thumb|159px|Yahiko umiera w ramionach Nagato. Po Drugiej Wojnie Shinobi, Jiraiya zaczął trenować sieroty Ame. Mimo, że był częściowo, aby pomóc im dbać o siebie, to również nauczył Nagato korzystania z jego Rinnegana. Od Jiraiyi pragnął pokoju, mając nadzieję, Nagato, ma takie same oczy jak Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek, może zjednoczyć świat. Nagato i pozostali sieroty przyjęli to zadanie, gdy Jiraiyia ich opuścił i spędzał swe młodzieńcze lata na zakończenie wojny. Hanzō, lider Amegakure, interpretował to jako zagrożenie dla władzy i porwał Konan. Dał wybór Nagato, że zabije Yahiko albo dziewczyna umrze, widząc to Yahiko sam nadział się na kunai przyjaciela. Po stracie kolegi Nagato uznał, że dyplomacja jest bezużyteczna w uzyskaniu na świecie pokoju. Rozdział 447 "Wierzyć" (信じる, Shinjiru) left|thumb|159px|Nagato przywołuje Gedō Mazō. Com Yahiko, o líder da Akatsuki morto, Hanzō tenta matar Konan e Nagato. Mas para sua infelicidade, Nagato protege Konan, invocando a Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior. Depois das ações precipitadas de Hanzō, Nagato mata todos os acompanhantes de Hanzō, em seguida, tenta matar Hanzō, mas ele foge. Com extremo rancor de sua vila e dos recentes acontecimentos, Nagato adota o nome "Pain", aquele que irá estabelecer a verdadeira paz no mundo, tal como dominá-lo por completo. Com sua história exposta, ele pergunta à Naruto o que ele faria em plena situação de Nagato. Com um semblante triste pela história, Naruto responde que ele entende completamente o raciocínio de Nagato, mas que ele não faria o que ele havia feito. Mas que, ele adotaria as filosofias de Jiraiya para si mesmo, e alcançar a paz de forma justa, como os Órfãos de Ame sempre tentou. Rozdział 448 "Pamiątka" (形見…!!, Katami…!!) right|thumb|159px|Nagato decyduje się połować na Naruto. Nagato desordena o objetivo de Naruto e Jiraiya de conquistar um mundo de paz e sem vítimas, acreditando que este sonho para a natureza humana é impossível de se alcançar. Determinado, Naruto diz que irá acabar com toda o ódio que o mundo tem, lembrando uma das citações do livro de Jiraiya. Espantado com a citação de Naruto, Nagato relembra que o personagem principal do livro de Jiraiya, observando que ele havia sido baseado na pessoa que agora está conversando. Para um espanto maior, Naruto não herdou apenas o nome do personagem principal, mas ele adotou as crenças daquele personagem, que um dia foram as mesmas crenças que Nagato poê-se à acreditar. Observando que Naruto é uma pessoa confiante e corajosa para continuar o objetivo que um dia tentou, Nagato decide confiar em Naruto. Rozdział 449 "Kwiat nadziei" (希望の花, Kibō no Hana) left|thumb|159px|Konan daje Naruto bukiet kwiatów. Como objetivo final para ajudar Naruto trazer a paz para o mundo, Nagato revive todos que morreram durante a invasão de Konoha. Os aldeões sobreviventes testemunham em primeira mão o renascimento de todos em sua volta, alegrando-se por saber que Naruto finalmente conseguiu vencer. Após o ciclo de renascimento iniciar-se, a conversa de Kakashi e Sakumo no purgatório é interrompida, no entanto, Kakashi já havia resolvido-se com seu pai e aceitado as desculpas, sendo ressuscitado após o último adeus. Quando todos são revividos, Nagato finalmente morre. Em seus últimos minutos, Nagato confia em Naruto e pede para que ele traga a paz, mesmo que seja difícil, notando que ele seria o único que poderia fazer isto. Após saírem de seu esconderijo, Konan cobre o corpo de Caminho Deva e Nagato para levar de volta para Amegakure. Inicialmente, Naruto pergunta para ela o motivo de estar levando o corpo do Caminho Deva, e ela responde com um olhar triste que, aquele corpo havia sido pego pelo Nagato, mas ele era seu companheiro Yahiko. A breve conversa finalmente encera-se e, Konan jura lealdade à Konohagakure, assim como fim dos conflitos de ambas vilas. Rozdział 450 "Rozradowana osada" (歓呼の里!!, Kanko no Sato!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto jest witany przez mieszkańców. Após uma longa conversa, Naruto fica exausto e começa a cambalear, mas é salvo por Kakashi que levá-o sobre suas costas. Quando ele retorna para a vila, ele é saudado por toda a aldeia. Todos começam a olhar ele agora como um herói, cumprindo seu sonho de ser reconhecido por toda a vila onde mora. Enquanto a vila comemora, Taka começa a movimentar-se e se prepara para ir para Konoha. Durante este tempo, Zetsu, que assistiu toda a batalha e ouviu toda a conversa de Naruto com Nagato, informa para o resto da Akatsuki que Pain havia sido derrotado e morto. Tobi agora como líder, envia Kisame para capturar o Oito-Caudas. Vendo a situação atual da vila, observando que ela está sem Hokage após Tsunade ter sido derrotada em confronto após ter ido salvar a vila e entrado em coma, o daimyō reúne-se com todos e começa a decidir um novo. Inicialmente, todos indicam Kakashi por sua alta experiência e poder que tem, além de ser o filho do famoso Canino Branco de Konoha. Embora todos estejam satisfeitos com a eleição, Danzō informa-os que Kakashi não é apto para Hokage, já que não saberia lidar com potências estrangeiras que possam atacar a vila novamente e, resultando na destruição de Konoha. Observando este raciocínio, o daimyō concorda e nomeia Danzō como o novo Hokage. Rozdział 451 "Pozwolenie na likwidację" (サスケの処分!!, Sasuke no Shobun!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto dowiaduje się, że Sasuke zostanie zabity. Após a catastrófica destruição na vila, Konoha começa a reconstruir. Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi enquanto caminham pensando no estado de Tsunade, se encontram com Inari e Tazuna, que vieram ajudar a reconstruir a vila, como um pagamento por terem ajudado-os no passado contra Zabuza Momochi. Os dois perguntam sobre Sasuke, que não estava junto deles, e Naruto começa a refletir, dizendo que Sasuke abandonou-os para seguir um caminho de dor e vingança. Pensando nas filosofias de Jiraiya e Nagato, ele conclui que ele finalmente consegue entender como Sasuke se sente. Devido a isso, ele agora conseguirá reconstruir o Time 7 e deixar todos felizes. Enquanto isso, do lado de fora de Konoha, o Time Samui chega para entregar a mensagem do Raikage. Danzō, o novo Hokage, aceita a solução proposta pelo Raikage, ordenando para os ninjas de Konoha matar Sasuke, caso encontrem-se com ele. Após saber dos relatos, Kiba avisa todos os 11 de Konoha, sobre o plano de assassinar o antigo companheiro do Time 7. Rozdział 452 "Nadchodzi Danzō" (ダンゾウに迫る!!, Danzō ni Semaru!!) right|thumb|118px|Drużyna Kakashiego konfrontuje się z Karui i Omoi. Em meio dos acontecimentos recentes, Danzō ordena que Sai mantenha o olho em Naruto, enquanto ele administra a vila. Quando Sai reúne-se com Naruto e Sakura, os dois perguntam sobre Danzō, na esperança de poupar Sasuke. Apesar de não estar sabendo dos novos planos de Danzō sobre Sasuke, Sai não pode ajudá-los devido a marca da maldição em sua língua, que havia sido colocada por Danzō a fim de manter domínio de seu corpo. Para o desgosto de todos presentes, o Karui e Omoi ouvem eles falar sobre Sasuke, e começa a interrogá-los a fim de obter informações sobre Sasuke e matá-lo. Rozdział 453 "W przednoc spotkania na szczycie" (五影会談前夜…!!, Gokage Kaidan Zenya…!!) left|thumb|159px|Tobi postanawia przyspieszyć swój plan. Enquanto Taka está indo para Konoha, Tobi acaba aparecendo no caminho. Tobi informa que eles estão desperdiçando seu tempo, uma vez que Konoha havia sido destruída. Concluindo que, além do mais, eles não haviam conseguido capturar o Oito-Caudas e, portanto, ainda estavam em dívida com a Akatsuki. Para chegarem em um consenso e pagar a dívida, Tobi diz para Sasuke ir para a Reunião dos Kage e matar Danzō, o novo Hokage e um conspirador no massacre do clã Uchiha. Em Konoha, Sakura é levada às lágrimas pelo Time Samui a fim de obterem informações sobre Sasuke. Antes que possam obter as informações, Naruto se oferece no lugar de Sakura, acrescentando que eles ainda poderiam salvar Killer B. Cytat "Mój wpis w poprzednim tomie spowodował lawinę pytań typu "czy to już naprawdę koniec serii?" Nie, nie, jeszcze nie. Chodziło mi o wizję całości, a to, że widzę koniec, nie oznacza, że ten jest bardzo bliski, bynajmniej! Oczywiście tempo nawet na chwilę nie spadanie, więc czytajcie dalej "Naruto"!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2009 Na drugiej stronie okładki Pokonawszy ostatnie z ciał Paina, Naruto staje oko w oko z oryginałem! Chcąc przezwyciężyć pragnienie zemsty i odnaleźć odpowiedź, pyta Nagato o jego przeszłość. Wysłuchawszy opowieści o spirali nienawiści przenikającej świat shinobi, tytułowy bohater znajduje to, po co przybył... Kategoria:Tomy